How Important Am I To You?
by Melanie Uchimaki
Summary: Ao lutarem uma vez mais contra os Cavaleiros Reais e ao serem separados do resto do grupo Kouji fica em perigo. E Takuya não pode deixar que a pessoa que mais ama no mundo morra!


**Título: **How Important Am I To You?

**Autora:** Melanie Uchimaki

**Rated:** K+

**Casal:** Takuya e Kouji (Takouji)

Temporada: Digimon Fronteira (4)

**Gêneros:** Yaoi, Romance, Angústia

**Avisos:** Homossexualidade

**Sinopse:** Ao lutarem uma vez mais contra os Cavaleiros Reais e ao serem separados do resto do grupo Kouji fica em perigo. E Takuya não pode deixar que a pessoa que mais ama no mundo morra!

**Notas da História:** Digimon não me pertence (infelizmente) e nada disto aconteceu. E esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

* * *

- **Kouji, não largues a minha mão!** – Takuya gritava enquanto usava todas as suas forças para que o amigo não caísse naquele buraco sem fundo.

Estavam a ser atacador novamente pelos Cavaleiros Reais, e desta vez os dois tinham sido separados dos amigos.

- **Larga-me Takuya, senão vais cair também!** – Minamoto gritava de volta, ele não queria que o outro morresse.

A meio da batalha Kouji voltara a ser humano e fora atirado para aquela ravina, no entanto Takuya conseguira segurá-lo a tempo aproveitando que o Digimon que os atacava tinha ido embora por motivos desconhecidos para ambos.

- **Eu não te vou deixar morrer.** – O portador do espiríto digital do fogo falou não conseguindo conter as lágrimas que agora escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto. Não o largaria, nunca!

Kouji não compreendia; porque é que ele se preocupava tanto até ao ponto de sacrificar a própria vida por si? Será que ele não via que poderia morrer também? Era loucura!

- **Não sejas idiota, larga-me!** – Ordenou firme olhando nos olhos castanhos do outro. Aqueles olhos sempre cheios de vida e que secretamente amava.

- **O único idiota aqui és tu.** – Usou a outra mão para lhe segurar o pulso e esforçou-se por puxá-lo para terra firme, contudo a atitude do outro não ajudava em nada essa tarefa. – **Por favor Kouji, ajuda-me a puxar-te para cima.** – Implorou sentindo o seu coração galopar em pânico dentro do seu peito.

Kouji fechou os olhos com força e depois olhou para baixo. Não via nada a não ser escuridão, se caísse tinha a certeza de que era morte certa! Sentiu a sua mão escorregar e voltou a olhar o amigo.

- **Porquê? Porque é que não me largas? Não vês que assim morremos os dois?** – Gritou o mais alto que pôde como se tentasse assustar o outro com a sua agressividade, mas Takuya estava demasiado preocupado e angustiado para lhe dar ouvidos.

- **Por favor.** – Murmurou. – **Faz isso pelos nossos amigos, pelo Digimundo, pelo teu irmão... por mim... **– O medo dominava o seu tom de voz, e pelas últimas palavras Kouji não esperava.

- **Takuya, tu...** – Engoliu em seco sentindo um torbilhão de sentimentos a ocupar espaço dentro do seu peito e as tão conhecidas borboletas a voarem na sua barriga. Deixou o orgulho de lado e perguntou. – **O quão importante eu sou para ti?** – Viu o outro paralizar e olha-lo espantado. Não o podia censurar; aquela pergunta era um tanto estranha. A sua expressão facial era um tanto cómica e Kouji teria rido se não fosse a situação em que estavam de momento.

- **Eu...** – De repente um estrondo foi ouvido ao longe e a terra tremeu fazendo com que as mãos escorregacem definitivamente uma da outra. – **Kouji!** – Kanbara gritou em puro desespero.

Kouji sentia que caia a grande velocidade e fechou os olhos.

Pensara em digivoluir para KendoGarurumon e talvez conseguisse escalar a parede ingreme, mas estava demasiado fraco para o fazer. Será que era o seu fim? Morreria ali? Saber que morreria tendo lutado com tudo o que podia para salvar um mundo maravilhoso como aquele aquecia-lhe o coração, mas... Takuya nunca saberia que ele o amava.

"_Devia ter dito quando tive oportunidade_", pensou; e uma lágrima perdeu-se no ar durante a queda que parecia não ter fim.

De repente sentiu as suas costas baterem em algo sólido e gemeu de dor. Tinha chegado ao fim que parecia não existir? Não! Se assim fosse já estava morto. E a queda apesar de violenta pela velocidade em que caia tinha sido suave.

Abriu os olhos e viu-se entre as garras de BurningGreymon, a digivolução animal de Takuya, que agora voava para terra firme novamente. No entanto sentia que o amigo também estava fraco, pois o seu voou era irregular e arfava constantemente. Kouji quis dar-lhe ânimo, mas as palavras estavam travadas na sua garganta.

Quando finalmente chegaram a terra firme o Digimon caiu sem forças, largando o amigo que rebolou para não muito longe, e voltou à sua forma humana.

Kouji arrastou-se para perto dele e viu-o olhar para si e sorrir contente.

- **Estás bem?** – O guardião da luz questionou preocupadamente.

- **Agora sim.** – Respondeu fechando os olhos e esticando uma mão na sua direcção timidamente.

Kouji também esticou a sua e eles entrelaçaram os dedos com força. Takuya aproximou-se mais um pouco e num piscar de olhos os seus lábios estavam colados.

Ambos queriam aquilo e sabiam-no; e então deixaram-se levar no beijo que começava a tomar forma. As linguas procuravam-se e tocavam-se, provando o gosto um do outro até então desconhecido e secretamente desejado, enquanto as mãos livres exploravam as costas e o cabelo de cada um.

De repente tudo à sua volta pareceu desaparecer e apenas existiam eles e aquele beijo de tirar a respiração.

Quando pararam para respirar olharam-se nos olhos mais uma vez e sorriram novamente.

- **Temos de ir encontrar os outros.** – Kouji murmurou levantando-se devagar e ajudando o amigo e amado a fazer o mesmo.

Apoiaram-se um no outro e foram andando devagar para o campo de batalha.

- **Kouji.** – O de olhos castanhos chamou suavemente.

- **Sim?** – Olhou-o.

- **Eu te amo.** – Declarou baixinho como um segredo precioso.

Kouji sorriu. – **Eu também.** – E apertou-lhe a cintura com força, enquanto continuavam a andar.

Obviamente tinham de ir ajudar os seus amigos na batalha. Conversariam sobre aquilo depois.

**Owari!**

**

* * *

**Esta One Shot foi uma espécie de colapso que tive quando numa noite fui para a cama e ainda não me apetecia dormir. E então comecei a escrevê-la no telemóvel. Nessa altura eu estava a pensar em como em todas as temporadas de digimon eu vejo yaoi em todo o lado xD  
E estava em especial a pensar no Takuya e no Kouji do Digimon Frontier.  
Eu desde pequena que sempre fui apaixonada por Digimon e confesso que de principio não achei muita piada a esta temporada, mas depois de a ver toda fiquei a amá-la como amo todas as outras +.+  
É a minha primeira história de digimon e sinceramente não espero escrever outra tão cedo xD  
Espero que tenham gostado ^^

Reviews? :3

**Bjo. 3**


End file.
